Love
by Blue-Serpent-Queen
Summary: What happens when characters that look like the sonic team come along?Come find out!Romance!(My created characters in it also) R & R.


Well,this is my first fic on Sonic and such.So please,go easy on me.Thank you.Oh and this has my characters in it,just to let you know.  
  
Chapter: 1 Amys Crossing  
  
The sun beat down on Station Squar as Amy walked down the street nere the shop.She then sat on a nere by bench and gasped abit."Its just to hot to do anything,golly geez!!"Amy complained as she sighed deeply.  
  
Hardly anyone was outside because of the weather,and no cloud seem to be in sight to block out the sun.Amy gave a sigh,"poor Shadow,I miss him.I mean,even if I didn't really know him,and also that he was the enemy,but still..."She trailed off looking up as she sighed.  
  
She then stood up and walked off towerd the other squar that was along the beach.Along the way she herd talk and gossip,on how they saw a big flash of light dashed down from the sky and land somewhere in the forest.  
  
Amy wasn't really into gossip but it sounded alote like they were talking about shadow.She shook her head,"(Shadow is dead,)" she thought,"(he couldn't possible be alive from that nasty fall.)"She then looked up,she didn't realize that she was about to walk into the water.  
  
Backed away,"I could've got a bath I didn't need." She laughted as it then died down,she looked to the sky and sighed."Shadow?"  
  
Night  
  
Amy continued to have dreams about Shadow,and each was the same and slightly diffrent.It all started out with Amy running in the forest yelling Shadows name.Then she would find Shadow but the weird thing is,he denyed being Shadow.He said "I'm not Shadow,you must have me confused with someone else."  
  
This would make her ask more and more until all disapeared.She would then appear at a hut where Big used to stay at,and who was their you would say,Shadow... but also another Shadow.... two Shadows?Then she would awaken'.  
  
"I wounder what these dreams mean."Amy would ask herself this every time she awoke from that same dream.She then got up to get a glass of water and thought deeply,"(could my dreams be telling me to go and search in the forest?Could Shadow still be alive... but also,who was that other hedgehog that looked so much like Shadow?)"  
  
After thinking long and hard about this,she then decided she was going to go to the forest.After making her choice she then got dressed and headed outside,but she had forgotten it was earliy in the morning.The train station didn't open until 8:00.  
  
Amy waited for many hours and then when it was finally time to open,she gave a sigh of happynes."I thought I was gonna be out here forever!!" She said to herself as she walked through the doors.  
  
The train then called for last bording,and then took off.Amy had forgotten what it was like to be on the train,it moved very fast.  
  
Anceint Ruins  
  
Amy looked around and then saw the little cart that took you into the forest,so she ran off towerd it,but was stopped by a man.  
  
"Excuse me miss,but we aren't alowing anyone in their right now." The mans voice was kind,thankfully it was.  
  
Amy gave a look of queastioning and asked,"but why?"  
  
The man then looked to the cart and said,"on the day of when half of the ARK was distroyed,something with a flashing light landed in their and we're not taking chances for anyone.Until they find it and figure out if its harmless then,I'm afraid no ones going in their."  
  
Amy gave a shocked look,Shadow was here!!But the queastion was,is he still alive?"Ok sir,maby I'll try later on."She then turned around and walked away,but then waited for him to leave,and she tryed again when he wasn't looking.  
  
She had made it barlly to the cart and hid inside as the man looked around and then went back inside the cabin.Amy smiled,"and now to find Shadow."The cart suddenly moved and went towerd the forest.  
  
Forest  
  
Amy was standing on the big cliff that over looked the hole forest.She gave a look of awe as she watched its beauty.But then something caught her eye,as she looked towerd where the big shrine was in the middle of the forest.It seemed to quick, Amy poundered if it was Sonic.  
  
Amy then climbed down the ladder that was very high and what seemed like forever to climb down.But soon she got to where the end was, she gave a deep sigh,"I never want to go on another ladder again.But I'm going to have to climb up that thing to get home,oohhhh!!"She complained as she then ran off into the forest.  
  
Bigs House  
  
Shadow was dazed and looked all around him,where was he?Was he dead?Would he finally be with Marie?But alas no,he was still on earth, still alive and kicking, he sighed for that.  
  
"Marie.." He wispered as he slowly sat up and looked at himself.For some weird reason he was bandaged up,from the spin down.He was confused,who had done this to him while he was out of it?  
  
Then all of a sudden a figure started to walk towerd him,it was slim and sleek.Had curves to it,so Shadow assumed it was a female of some sort.  
  
"You finally woke up."the figure said walking closer nere the light.  
  
"Who are you?"Shadow asked as he sat upword more,trying to get a good look at the figure.  
  
"My name is Sapphire... the female hedgehog."She slowly steped into the light.  
  
Shadow looked at her up and down,she wore a black and red strapsless tanktop,and she had black and red ankle pants.She had black shoes on while her hair was laying flat and spikey at the tips.Her fur was black also but she had blue streeks on her quills and fur.Her eyes were a deep sapphire as she gave Shadow a smirk.  
  
"So," Shadow began,"what happened to me?"  
  
Sapphire came over and pulled up and chair,she sat quietly thinking of the past events."Well,first off,who are you?"She looked up at him.  
  
Shadow then took in a deep breath and said softly,"I am Shadow the hedgehog."  
  
"Oh,I see," she gave aother one of her smirks,"well,if you really wanna know what happend to you,and how I found you,then I'll tell you."She then sat on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Go on." Said Shadow,anoyed of the delay of words.  
  
Sapphire looked up and deep into his eyes,"I found you nocked out ontop of that shrine over their.You gave quite a sence last night you know?But no worries,they blocked off the cart that leads to the camp."  
  
Shadow then remembered,the ARK,Dr.Eggman,Rouge,and... Sonic.Everything was coming clear now,he was fighting with Sonic at the monster heading for earth,atempting to distory it.But then,when they did stop the beast,he fell down towerds earth,and thats all he remembered.  
  
Sapphire looked to him alittle worried,"you ok?"  
  
Shadow then shock his head,"Yes... I am.."  
  
Sapphire noded,she the took a nere by bowl and handed it to Shadow."Here,I made this for you.. its...chicken soup." She then took a spoon and placed it in the bowl.  
  
Shadow then reached for it and gasped in pain,"Aow!!"  
  
"Oh,it seems that you still cannot move.Not matter,I'll just feed you."  
  
"Whoa-what!!?That wont be needed,I can feed myself!!"He then reached for the bowl again only to have a shock of pain go up his arm and back.He then yelped in pain,"AAAAHHHH!!!!"  
  
"Well stop trying to be a bad boy and let me help you!!"Sapphire protested as she took alittle on the spoon, blow at it and then placed it to Shadows lips.  
  
He only sneered as she did this but then gave in and eat the soup from the spoon.He then spit it out and let out his toung,"This stuff is HOT!!" He waved at his toung.  
  
Sapphire laughted,"I'm sorry,I guess I gotta blow at it alittle more."  
  
A silence then drew by as she fed him the soup.Shadow stared at her through it all,even when he went to take a sipe of the soup and still stared.  
  
"What are you looking at?!"Said Sapphire suddenly.  
  
Shadow gave a deep blush,"No-nothing,I was just thinking."  
  
"While staring at me?Boy,I should try that sometime,stare at someone while thinking,I'm sure they wont mind."She laughted and took more on the spoon once again.  
  
Shadow didn't reply,he didn't say anything,he just stared."(What a beautiful creature." He thought to himself,"(shes so.... beautiful.... like... Maria....)"  
  
Shadows thoughts were broken when both herd a sound of excitment,they turned to see....Amy?  
  
Shadow sat up more,"Amy,is that you?"  
  
"Shadow!?I new you were alive!!" Amy screamed with sheer joy.  
  
Sapphire looked at Amy,then back at Shadow,"is she your girlfriend?"  
  
Shadows eyes went wide as he then screamed,"NO!!Thats Sonic's girlfriend!!"  
  
Sapphire giggled as she looked to Amy,"aren't you the one I saw running in the woods?"  
  
"Yupe,I was chasing after you... Or at lest was trying too."Amy blushed deeply.  
  
Sapphire gave a laught,"I remember."  
  
Amy then looked to the sky,it was in the after noon now and she didn't want her friends to be very hot like she was the other day."Hey you two,why don't you come over my apartment?I have plenty of room for you both?"  
  
Shadow was about to speak but Sapphire interupted him,"sure Amy,we'll stay with you."She gave a smile of friendship.Which made her think "(I'm not usually this friendly.. but Shadow is soo cute,I don't want him to get the wrong imperssion on me.)"  
  
End of chapter: 1 Amys Crossing  
  
I hoped you liked,please read and reveiw.SEE YA!!(runs off) 


End file.
